


Sugar Free

by H2CO3OCha



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Lady Bird (2017), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3OCha/pseuds/H2CO3OCha
Summary: 十几岁的双性小欲花，为了不让弟弟和自己因财务原因被不同人家收养，穿着齐逼小短裙站在路灯下物色男人。





	Sugar Free

加州通常不会下这么大的雨，路灯一闪一闪，男孩没有带伞，站在亮黄色的光晕里瑟瑟发抖。水透过丝袜的细孔灌入靴子，裙子湿透了，贴在屁股上很难受。爱德华多准备回去了，他是第一次干这活，不明白门道，没选个好天气出门，运气也差，站了半天没见一个男人。这里离他现在的高中只隔了两个街区，他生怕自己现在这副不堪入目的样子被同学看到。爱德华多身材纤细，柔韧度很好，一直都是校体操队的金牌队员，彼时他翘了校队的训练跑到这来，寻思着应该找个请假的借口。

 

暗蓝色的天幕下的雨势似乎不减反增，他吸吸鼻子，忍不住又开始习惯性地挂念起了汤姆，想着小男孩因为没攒够足够的钱去买新的乐高死星时沮丧、湿润的棕眼睛。雨滴冰凉凉不断划过脸，爱德华多摸摸口袋里皱成一团的纸币，思忖也许应该就此打道回府，顺便给汤姆带他最喜欢吃的苹果派，他的心又揪了起来，他爱他的弟弟，他不想因为财务问题让儿童福利机构把他们送到不同的家庭，他们会好好照顾汤姆吗？我还能去看他吗？一旦心底抛出这样的疑问，他就觉得自己不能坐以待毙，看着那几个月前突然不见踪影的女人留下的薄薄一打纸币越来越少。

 

两束车灯划过雨幕，爱德华多紧张地看着有意停下的黑色轿车，这是个机会，男孩揉搓着皮裙忐忑不安地犹豫着，眼看那辆车要缓缓驶去了，只能硬着头皮踩着他还不怎么会走的靴子小碎步跑过去。小娼妓紧张到嗓子泛酸，敲了敲车窗，车停了，他的心已经迸到嗓子眼，车窗往下降的声音刮得他心脏紧缩，车里的人看起来出乎意料的年轻，一头金发和澄蓝的眼睛没由来地让爱德华多安心，他暗暗松口气，他一直以为会被油腻的中年大叔随便带到哪个巷子去，随随便便地以一个低廉的价格出售了自己的“初夜”···

 

“不打算说点什么吗，kid？” 

 

爱德华多憋红了脸，支支吾吾一句话也吐不出。

 

“不如先上车吧，别着凉了。” 金发男人善意地邀请。

 

这位先生的通情达理让爱德华多稍稍放松了点，他拉开车门坐进去，车里很整洁干净，男士香水和皮革的气味混在一起，爱德华多全身都在滴水，皮裙皱巴巴地粘在身上，小屁股被粘的紧实，股缝细细凹进去一些布料，怼得因紧张坐姿鼓起来的阴唇酥酥麻麻地搔痒了起来,爱德华多有些心虚地夹紧了屁股，看着前面正在平稳开车的男人不动声色地收了收腿，试图隐藏他已经被雨水和淫水打湿的臀尖。他们在一栋复式别墅前下了车，爱德华多被灌进衣领的冷风激得打了个哆嗦，男人从后备箱抽了条毛毯给他披上，贴心地拥着他进屋，边走还边比划地介绍：“这是我的私人住宅之一，来加州办公时用的，不过你放心，每周都有人来清洁，洗浴设施都很完备，”他停顿一下，打开了指纹锁，把像小猫崽一样不知所措地被他拎着走的爱德华多推进了浴室，啪地一下打开灯，爱德华多被兀自闪烁的灯光刺得睁不开眼，还没反应过来男人就把门关上了，只能听到愈来愈远的脚步声和轻飘飘地一句，“我以米利塔女神的名字来为你祝福。”

 

爱德华多不知所措地转过身看着洗漱池和一面光滑透亮的镜子，迷迷糊糊地小脑袋还没想清楚准备好是什么意思。今天晚上所有的事情对于一个雏妓来说发生的太快太过了，他从没想过——从没想过居然会是这样——一场突如其来的雨，和善的有着漂亮金发的男人，他说要自己准备好，爱德华多凑到镜子前看着自己湿答答贴在额头的棕发和因风雨打在脸上有些泛红的脸颊，不知道该庆幸还是担忧接下来发生的事情。他手脚冻得冰凉，动作迟缓地脱下紧巴巴贴在身上的衣物脱下来，他有点焦虑，虽然男人并没有催促他，但他不好意思让他等那么久——这样的想法让他感到羞耻，像个第一次接客就急不可耐地让客人舒服的妓女说的话，他又在脑海里反复念叨，我这样做是迫不得已，可马上又被另一个声音反驳，承认吧，事实就是如此，你渴望被别人操，甚至不给钱都可以，想想你那下贱的目光是怎样追逐着kyle scheible的吧。先解开系在衣领上的墨绿丝带，接着是塑料纽扣，袒露出一对可爱的像一对小兔子样的乳房，他有些犹豫地用指腹划了下挺翘在冷空气里的乳尖，看它逐渐从淡粉变成玫瑰色，奶孔微微张开，他总是耻于触摸或者仅仅是看着他还不成熟的属于女性的第二性征，可它们却总是不合时宜地甚至是骄傲地挺立着索求更多，在体操队的更衣室里，在戏剧社的化妆间，在睡熟的汤姆旁边，它们总俏生生地恳求他多揉捏一下以换取更多快感，爱德华多有些赌气地忽略掉那对小巧且惹人怜爱的乳肉，抽掉旧的脱皮的皮带，又一鼓作气地脱下皮裙和丝袜，把厚重的靴子蹬开，快速地冲了个热水澡，如果忽略掉顺着热水从腿根流下来的透明粘稠的液体的话，他洗的还算干净。当小可怜湿淋淋地赤着脚站在瓷砖上时才意识到他没有什么可穿的了，小娼妓有些踟蹰地在小腿肚上磨了磨红肿的脚踝，最后只得披着毛巾出去，外面温度不算低，可能是男人开了暖气的缘故以致有点燥热，看来因为用的少的原因，家政偷懒并没有准备好柔软的浴巾，粗糙质地的毛巾刮得爱德华多娇嫩的乳肉一颤一颤的，男人很贴心地为他准备了一双棉拖鞋，还把壁灯全部都打开了，最里面的卧室半掩着门，一束光漏了出来。

 

他敲门的时候莱克斯正背对着他倒酒，听到声响并没有回头，所以爱德华多站在门口不敢向前。海波杯的厚底砸到桌上发出闷响，男人回头的时候挑高了眉毛，似乎对爱德华多一丝不挂地披着毛巾的行为很讶异，这反而让这个心思敏感的小处女无地自容了起来，光洁青白的脚掌缩了缩，细瘦的骨架杵在那里很快就要支离破碎了一般。

 

“过来，到床上来，”男人伸手邀请他，“我的小安娜贝尓。”

 

爱德华多向前迈了一步，踩在深红的地毯上就像踏入了万劫不复的深渊。

 

这个孩子瘦骨梭棱地赤着臂膊裸在柔软的床上看着他，这让莱克斯想起蜂蜜罐里的琥珀，这种松脂化石有时含有昆虫或者植物的残体，现在里面则是包裹着一个小男孩。

 

“我叫爱德华多，先生。”男孩自觉地松开了浴巾，却还是懵懵懂懂的不知道下一步该怎么做。金发男人的手和他的眼眸一样冰凉，他拉过男孩纤细的手，反过来啄了一下他的手背，温柔地不带任何情色含义地一下一下扶拍着他的背，缓慢地像是不在意答案样地问他，“爱德华多，你已经成年了吗？”

 

“上个月刚满十八，先生。”爱德华多如实回答，他陷入了一种很奇异的安心中，这是他从前从未体会过的，在家里他总担心下个月有没有钱支付他和汤姆的开销，在学校里又要时刻小心谨慎地守卫着自己身体的秘密，而现在他却在一个陌生男人的家里感到了久违的安全感，他鬼使神差地望着那双蓝眼睛说：“您可以叫我dudu——我的小名。”

 

男人亲吻他，他第一次被人这样亲吻，他的肩胛骨很漂亮，清晰又灵巧的感觉，莱克斯顶开男孩闭合的贝齿，扫过整齐的齿列，拉着那一小节粉舌交缠的同时，掰过爱德华多的支棱起来的肩胛骨缩短了他们的距离。

 

“好女孩，把腿张大点给我看看。”

 

爱德华多曲着膝盖，颤颤巍巍又羞怯地自己掰开双腿，他的下面先前已经被刮干净，属于少年的稚嫩性器无害地耷拉着，隐蔽了下面连接着的女性小穴，路上就被雨磨湿了，再加上刚才自己又在浴室里玩了会儿，已经有点红肿了，男人用略微粗暴的力度给他手淫，粗糙的指腹压过岭口，阴囊可怜地在男人随意地挑弄下颤抖着。莱克斯很快就发现这个主动找上门来的小雏妓的秘密——两瓣肉粉的阴唇，男孩长着一副清清白白、楚楚可怜的小脸蛋，阴唇却生得肥厚淫荡，比全世界最昂贵的娼妓还要下作，现在这两瓣肉正因男孩的动作微微张开，藏在里面的小阴户薄怯怯探出来一点，男孩有些娇怯地偏头歪在枕头上，浴巾磨蹭着他的背，手臂韶羞地交叠捂着脸。莱克斯很少对什么东西感到好奇，他懂得太多了，不过现在这具有缺陷的不被上帝祝福的身体倒是吸引了他的注意力，他歪着头观察男孩如果忽略阴茎还算完备的女性器官，像躺在丝绒被上的不是个娼妓而是实验室新造的精贵仪器，不过这孩子确实很矜贵，男人揪捏了一下缩在阴唇里的粉红的阴蒂头，男孩就受不了一样呜咽着哭出来了，两条细白的腿却与表现完全相反地勾住了男人的腰，莱克斯兴味地拉住男孩大腿根拖近，“你第一次被人碰这里吗？”他毫不怜惜地在粉嫩的洞口刮了刮，很快就有透明的淫水沁出来，亮晶晶的，小肉洞还收缩着发骚，男孩哽咽着点头，整张小脸哭的稀里哗啦地皱起来，玉白的身体被汗水打湿，活脱一个刚出生的鹿崽子，男人新奇地用两指挑开娇薄的蔷薇色的粘膜，里面湿红的软肉就层层叠叠地吸过来邀请他探索更深的地方，他又一次轻声询问了一遍刚才的问题，引得男孩交缠在他腰背的腿夹得更紧，然后他才咬着手指啼哭着承认自己偷偷地玩过好多遍了，得到满意答复的金发男人慢条斯理地在爱德华多哭的有些红肿的眼周轻啄两下，从床头柜上的糖盒拿了颗风暴糖，糖纸剥开露出殷红的果肉，“oh，It’s cherry，”男孩颤抖着看着男人拿着软糖贴近自己的雌穴，“你喜欢樱桃味吗？dudu。” 莱克斯吻上男孩被泪水和口水染得水红的嘴唇，把那些小动物样呜咽的讨饶尽数吞下腹，粘腻的糖果很快就被贪食的小穴吃了进去，“没关系，颜色很配。”

 

男孩的雌穴似乎很习惯吞食像糖果这样的小玩意，男人两只手指抵进去搅和着，半硬半软的糖果随着动作磨合着柔软窄小的甬道，爱德华多想夹紧腿阻止男人进一步深入，却因为姿势的原因含得更紧，手指和小玩具对于他的小穴来说都不陌生，可男人抽插的频率和力道和他自己手淫时肯定是不一样的，敏感的男孩很快引来了第一次高潮，深处喷出来的淫水带着点樱桃汤的红色素和男人两根手指一起带出来，金发男人看起来心情不错，把沾满粘稠银丝的糖果喂进了还在喘息的男孩的嘴里。“看来并不是个乖女孩呢，”莱克斯把被喷满稀薄春水的两根手指往爱德华多脸上抹，男孩的嘴唇被刚刚强行咽下的樱桃软糖染成赭红色，男人像品尝糖果一样吸吮他的唇，紫红粗壮的肉棒突兀地抵在不断翕张的小口上，爱德华多抱着莱克斯害怕到发抖，刚刚还那么温和的男人只是帮他稳了一下腰，充满恶意地提醒他：“坏孩子要服务到位才能拿到报酬哦。”他的女性器官并没有发育完全，产道又窄又浅，紧软的肉收缩着包裹着莱克斯的阴茎，吸得他头皮发麻，可还有一截还露在外面，爱德华多第一次吃下这么大的东西，痛得直吸气，像受伤的小动物一样呜咽着讨饶，一双清澈甜蜜的棕眼里盛满了泪水，莱克斯帮他拍着背顺气，亲吻他纤细的颈脖和小巧的喉结，问他，“你今天本来应该在学校干什么呢？” 男孩哭得喘不过气来，但还是吸着鼻子好声好气地回答他：“本来··呜···要在体育馆练体操的，”男人趁着甬道逐渐放松适应把剩下一截完全没入，惹得男孩惊叫，“嗯啊！——我是队长啊啊。”

 

“告诉我，dudu，你的队友们有操过你吗？” 男人吮吸着爱德华多的嘴唇，男孩在这样狂热的，只存在于成人间的深吻中迷迷糊糊地点头。

 

“你是奖励，对不对？”

 

“那些不好好练习的人为了能操他们的队长努力训练，每天下午集训完了，你就脱下你的体操服，张开腿给他们操，是不是？” 他伸出两节手指捅进男孩的后穴，花穴被壮硕紫黑的阴茎撑的满满胀胀的，边缘的嫩肉粉的接近透明，随着激烈的捣干，断断续续地泄出一股子水，滋润得后穴也一张一吸地刺激出肠液来，莱克斯的两根手指未收到任何排斥，有弹性的肠道毫不羞耻地把他往里带，似乎期待着更粗暴的对待，莱克斯用着和花穴一样的频率和力道操着男孩的后面的肉窑，爱德华多被插得直叫，少年的软糯嗓音被性染上了情欲，一声声叫的又哑又绵长，像发情的小母猫一样，莱克斯喘息愈来愈乱，眼眸深得吓人，爱德华多觉得自己要溺死在这片深海中了，莱克斯抽出手指，撩起男孩单薄的上衣，像发现了什么新奇的小玩意一样一下没一下地捏逗着男孩稚嫩挺翘的小乳房，乳豆脆弱地挺立着，被自己的淫液粘得湿乎乎的，袒露在有些湿冷的空气中发凉，男孩很快就感到了不舒服，扭着身子往男人身上贴，“嗯···啊，别玩了——啊，求您——” 莱克斯又往深处顶了几下，男孩感到一股热流在自己都尚未熟悉的地方堆积着，在小花穴便绞合着收紧，甜腻湿热的甜水一股股喷涌出来，爱德华多哽咽着抽泣，湿答答的控诉被莱克斯堵在喉咙里，用他的小花穴经受了今晚的第二次潮吹。他很快就累了，手扶在自己湿凉的小肚皮上，高潮过后被使用过度的酸涩感爬上来，每次呼吸都能感到肚子里抽着疼。被汗液淋湿的细软棕发贴合着他的脸颊，他靠在莱克斯身上懒洋洋地撒娇，小心翼翼地调整好姿势不去碰到还硬着被自己的肉洞紧紧包裹着的巨物，他讨好地抓着莱克斯的臂膀亲男人尖锐的下巴，细细柔柔地哀泣：“先生，不要了，好不好——咿呀！”话还没有说完就又被莱克斯捉住腰狠狠捅了几下，肉棒破开肉壁挤压进一个前所未有的深度，被一个柔软的腔口羞答答地浅浅地吸着，男孩的眼泪又巴巴地往下掉，被贯穿的疼痛和恐惧达到了极致，“dudu，客人还没满足是不行的哦，”男人低笑着听男孩在耳边撕裂的呻吟，“或者，”他把阴茎抽出来，抚摸着随着男孩解脱般大口喘息一起一伏的细瘦腰身，握着男孩两瓣臀肉，把男孩翻了个面跪趴在自己面前，“讲讲你是怎么勾引那些体操队的男生的，我就用你的后穴射出来。”

 

“呜呜···我没有···先生——” 爱德华多哭得委屈可怜，性器颤巍巍地在床单上摩擦，半硬半软地从岭口吐出一点精水，可他那浑圆白嫩的小屁股却扬得更高，边滴水边摇晃着，惹得莱克斯在上面掐出青紫的掌印，“你可以，dudu，原来不会，但你已经被我开苞了，”莱克斯两只手的大拇指插入男孩饱满紧致的后穴，捏着男孩的臀肉微微用力往外掰，“你饥渴的小骚穴会想念这个的，你会在上课的时候夹紧腿，你会因为训练场上男生的汗水而当众发浪，你的老师会好奇你的成绩为何一落千丈，然后你会在他的办公室，一边提起裙子给他看你的不到满足的骚洞，一边哭着求他不要请家长。” 后穴的空虚和男人诉说的那些有画面感的臆想，让爱德华多羞赧地哭泣，因自己与众不同的女性器官产生的自卑又在心里开始疯长，他的花穴还仍在恬不知耻地收合着往外流着水，酸甜酥麻的感觉蔓在他的小腹，他终于自暴自弃地带着哭调承认：“嗯啊，是的，先生，我会穿着拉拉队的超短裙去训练，下面和今天一样什么都不穿，呜——”他哽咽着抽泣，“趴在女子跳马的垫子上张开腿让他们，呜呜，轮流填满我的两个小骚穴——啊” 莱克斯直接全部插入了爱德华多，后穴的容纳度比雌穴要好很多，很快就适应了男人的阴茎，湿热的肠道翕动着，两颗肉弹弹的屁股蛋抵着紫黑的阴囊，凉凉的触感让莱克斯发出一声粗喘，他捉着男孩两条几乎可以折叠成任何程度的腿大开大合操着已经在鸡奸中食髓知味的甬道，在男孩的哭泣中射了出来。

 

 

——

kyle scheible是全校最受欢迎的男孩，那或许可以归功于他是乐队赤裸童年的吉他手，女孩们都爱吉他手，她们当然也爱黑发绿眼的阴郁男孩，会说着支持无政府主义之类不知所谓的话的那种。而爱德华多与他相识纯属偶然，他在学校经常被同龄的男孩作弄，尤其是看过他的体操比赛的，他们说他生得像个女孩，该穿着啦啦队的超短裙去篮球场炒热气氛。事实上他也这样做了，在感恩节前期的时候，他当时在新赫尔维提打工，那位秃顶的老板告诉他如果他愿意穿着校服裙子招揽客人的话，工资可以翻倍，中年男人油腻的手在他腿根游走着，再过半小时汤姆就要来接他了，男孩微微阖着眼，顺从地接下了这份工作。

 

其实怎样工作，以什么形式工作都无所谓，穿上裙子只是让性骚扰变得更多而已。他适应这个，他早就习惯了和各种男人的视线打交道，这可以算做婊子的直觉或者天赋，他就是天生讨男人喜欢，他只是站在那儿，像只丢了妈妈的鹿崽一样踉踉跄跄端着酒水，瘦削的腮帮滚着泪就可以让那些无所事事的客人把大笔钞票塞他的超短裙里。

 

“你在这儿打工？”——眼下这种情况倒是超出了他的预计，墨发男孩把书搁在一边，接下他递过去的长岛冰茶，“我是说，无意冒犯，你是维泽尔体操队的吗？我看过你的比赛，我们是一个学校的，你知道我吗？”

 

爱德华多知道他，他当然知道，谁会认不出自己黏糊糊的春梦里的梦中情人呢？性感的小美人有些紧张地叠紧了腿，好像这样kyle就看不见那些男人塞在他连裤袜里的钞票了一样，他咬着红唇开口：“我知道···你是···赤裸童年的吉他手。”

 

“能给我你的电话吗？我想在这儿打一些我们乐队演唱会的广告。”

 

男孩纤细的指节被捂在手里一节节的把玩着——哦，他在和我调情，kyle scheible在约我，小脑袋里灌着蜜糊的棕发男孩迟钝地意识到。

 

小鹿崽脑里闪过金发男人递给他那副手机时的笑和贴在耳边的湿吻，迟疑着准备开口，可惜电话铃声响得更快。

 

“你不接吗？” 铃声在静默的呼吸中显得格外刺耳。

 

“啊···我，”肯定是莱克斯打来的，但爱德华多并不想在kyle面前接这个电话，所幸只响了一次就告馨，“不是什么重要的电话。”

 

“如果不方便的话，我可以去你家找你。”

 

“我住在，”他缓慢地眨了眨那含着浓郁的蜜枣样忧愁的鹿眼，随后他听见自己说，“我住在——希尔斯高地-布鲁尔小区101号。” 

 

他沉默看着卷发男孩在书封下方写上他的住址——莱克斯的临时住宅之一。

 

“我会来找你的。”有着墨绿眼眸的男孩轻啄他的眼角，杏色的书签写着一串号码插在他的校裙口袋里。

 

 

——

“请问你是？”

 

“您好，我是爱德华多的朋友，请问他在吗？”

 

“oh···我记起来了，”金发男人略显阴鸷的、瘦棱棱的脸上兀的露出笑意，“他和我提过你，我们会再见面的。”

 

 

——

莱克斯又换了地点。他热衷于在各种场合操他的小男孩——私人影院、米其林餐厅、他在加州的任何办公地点。爱德华多可以从二楼的顶窗看见黑发男孩打开门邀请穿着红裙子的啦啦队队长，他们在拥吻。他没有打给他，那封书签落在了莱克斯的一处住所，那天晚上男人喝醉了极其兴奋，在他耳边咕哝着重生、救赎之类的话，他被折腾了一个晚上，从浴室到沙发再到卧室，kyle肯定也没来找他，他想。

 

“怎么了？”男人的脚步声愈来愈近，下巴抵在他的额头上。

 

“没什么，先生。” 乖顺的小娼妓倚上男人的肩窝，柔白的手没骨头地褪下长筒袜，“没什么。”他小声呢喃着。

 

男孩不发达的乳房像只小巧的鸟，莱克斯小时候见过的那种，可爱的，有着圆滚滚的身子和小小尖尖的喙，他的手覆上去好像感受到了里面微弱的心跳声。爱德华多紧张得挺直了脊梁，这样反而看上去像是把那对小奶子送到男人手心里去似的，kyle在操那个穿着红裙子胸大腿细的啦啦队队长，莱克斯在操他，而他们只隔着一条窄街，这样的事实让他心里涌起愤怒、无力和一种难以言喻的羞耻。石英机械钟“咔哒咔哒”地走着，爱德华多想起他曾经在公共浴室看到过那些哺乳期的女人丰满的胸部，乳罩拉下来的那一瞬间，干瘪的苍白的覆满青红色血管的奶子就泻出来，她们的生命被吸干了，被男人和家庭，他和汤姆的母亲就不是这样，她从未老去正如她从未养育过他们，她年轻的时候是一个不入流地靠出卖身体换取机会的芭蕾舞者，现在她仍然是，他几乎可以想象她现在在他们不知道的、某个三流剧场压腿的样子，他从前不理解如果母亲不想要他们的话，那为什么还要生下他和汤姆，现在他大概明白了，可能是因为身不由己，但更多是因为愚蠢。我的出生是不值得的。

 

莱克斯并没有在意他的愣神，只是撩开他今天穿的校服裙子，两根手指轻轻松松地挤进了私处，甬道里面还有点紧涩，男孩有点不舒服地哼哼着又极其温顺地把腿张得更开，让莱克斯的手不必被腿根幼嫩的髀肉蹭住，当然另外的原因是他觉得自己的肉被男人粗糙的手腹磨得难受。男人喜欢从背后抱他，头紧紧挨着他的后颈，依次抚慰他的乳肉，揪瘦到有些凹陷的小腹上薄薄一层玉脂样白润的肉，笔直硬挺的阴茎草草在穴口磨几下就径直进入，然后爱德华多就开始红着眼尾哭泣，求饶，胡乱地在男人怀里颤抖着，莱克斯赞美从他内里吸吮出的汁水，滑腻收缩的阴道，不完整的子宫。他磨咬着男孩薄薄发烧的耳垂，揉捏着从他细到病态却又因为常年训练十分柔韧的腰部下延伸出来那两团白腻腻肥沃的臀瓣，掐着他腰椎两侧凹下去的浅浅的下作的腰窝射精。腥白的浓精在产道里榨开，混着宫口喷出的爱液糊在男孩的腿根。爱德华多迷惘着潮吹了，精液和自己骚水的味道从他骨髓深处散发出来，他觉得自己的身体像容器，养着畸形的女性生殖器官和男人的精子，等到有一天成熟了之后就会被莱克斯剖开，取出那血肉模糊的一团，脐带和男人拱动的胯部，看啊，这就是爱。

 

他在高潮余韵中喘不过气来，莱克斯贴着他的耳朵说些他听不懂却让他战栗的话，他说，“我小时候也有一只这样的。”

 

爱德华多的甬道还在一阵阵生理性地痉挛着，夹得男人半硬的性器又有了抬头的趋势，但莱克斯并没有动作，只是又把发颤的男孩往怀里按了一下，带动小娼妓的阴唇被磨成淫靡的湿红，“我父亲用雪茄烫它的翅膀，后来它就飞不了了。”

 

男人一只手掩住男孩黡翳的眼周，一只手在他脆弱易碎的蝴蝶骨处比划着。

 

“你在颤抖吗？dudu。”

 

男孩浓密的睫毛像小翅膀一样扑棱着扎得莱克斯的唇酥痒酥痒的，他喉结耸动着滚出一阵笑声，把男孩抱在腿上，嗅吻着，“别害怕。”

 

 

___

他被莱克斯死死禁锢在怀里，没办法脱手，这餐饭吃的爱德华多食不知味，他没想到莱克斯这次是要和kyle的父亲商谈事务，他不敢去看坐在对面的男孩的表情，只是听着莱克斯胸腔回响着的沉闷的低笑，怕冷一样缩得更近。

 

爱德华多的眼睛湿漉漉的，吸着鼻子拉着凯尔的手，又有些犹豫地踌躇着开口：“你生气了吗···我可以解释的。”他被狠狠抵到墙上操干，眼泪扑簇簇地掉，“嗯···啊！求你··慢点，”爱德华多带着哭腔求着他的心上人，两条细白的腿几乎挂不住，只能堪堪搭在凯尔的手臂上，室内噗呲的淫靡水声昭示了厕所里在发生什么让人脸红心跳的性事，他咬住爱德华多的细长脆弱的脖颈，最后冲刺几下，草草抽出来射在花穴入口，然后把快要昏迷的人像丢垃圾一样放在便盖上，就准备离去，爱德华多却虚弱地拽住他的衣袖，掉着眼泪恳求着：“亲亲我，亲我一下，求你了。” 有着一头黑卷发的男孩停顿了一下，矮着身子凑近爱德华多，他的神情温柔地看着他，爱德华多近乎以为他在爱他，他的下体一片狼藉，痛的厉害，下腹痉挛着喷水，可他的心却因为凯尔答应了他的请求而感到一阵甜蜜的酸胀。

 

“婊、子。”

 

男孩大拇指重重揩去那双哭的红肿的令人心碎的琥珀色眼睛挂着的眼泪，一字一顿地在爱德华多的耳边说道，两个字轻飘飘砸在爱德华多耳膜上震耳欲聋，他柔软得像朵云的瑰丽心思急转直下，软绵绵的云朵被挤压成雨滴不断地下。湿漉漉的褐色眼眸黯淡了光芒，朦朦胧胧地含着泪，他害了风寒似的抱紧自己，莫须有的罪名压得脊柱直杵杵地生疼，艳红丰润的唇发着颤，方才交缠时温吞唾液尽数蒸发，最后一丝余热散去后萎缩着裸露出一片贫瘠的紫红，分不清是冷的还是心碎的。

 

但黑发男孩的温柔眉眼却依旧噙着笑意，他像最让人沉醉的梦魇那样拒绝。

 

“你做梦也别想。”

 

 

___

男孩踽踽走在街上，摇摇欲坠地失了神采，他的小弟弟还在家等他，膝盖上的掐痕沁着血，他进门脱了鞋躺在沙发上。

 

还年幼的男孩像只小狗样欢欣的凑过来，亲密地挨着他的脸颊求他一起拼乐高，他挥挥手拒绝了那孩子的提议，但汤姆突然拉着他的手，没剪齐的指甲嵌进皮肉里，引起一阵刺痛，爱德华多甩开他的手。

 

“对不起，哥哥。你怎么了？” 他的弟弟只是又牵着他的手软绵绵地问。

 

他那和爱德华多如出一辙的棕色大眼睛眨得缓慢、溢满了委屈和担忧，爱德华多一下子就心软了，一直忍着不说的委屈也泛上心头，他弯腰抱住自己的弟弟，湿热的泪一滴滴打在汤姆的衣服上，细嫩的脖颈在弟弟一头卷毛旁蹭来蹭去地撒娇，小孩抱着他担忧地问他怎么了，他只是摇着头说不出话来，在他看不见的那边，汤姆的脸色渐渐低沉了起来，但手仍然温柔地轻轻地拍着自家哥哥的肩背，不动声色地，擦过那些没被完全遮住的、印在白皙皮肤上的青紫的惨烈标记···


End file.
